Boy Princess
by Hydrocyde
Summary: When a prince's soon to be bride runs away two days before their wedding, her desperate family dresses up their young son and sends him to get married in her place. Full summary inside. YUURAM
1. Runaway Bride

**Title: **Boy Princess

**Author: **Harshmellows

**Pairing: **Yuuri x Wolfram, maybe more later on

**Rating: **T, might change later on

**Summary: **When a prince's soon-to-be-bride runs away two days before their wedding, her desperate family dresses up their young son and sends him to get married in her place. With his deep emerald eyes and flowing blond hair, nobody bats an eye at the pretty pubescent standing before them. But how long can he keep up the charade?

**Warning(s): **Yaoi/shounen ai, if you don't like, please don't read. Mild swearing and OOCness

**Disclaimer: **This story is based loosely off 'Boy Princess', I haven't read the manga yet, the summary is just from what I heard so far. I do not own KKM or Boy Princess, though I want to be the lucky bitch who does.

**A/N:** My first KKM fic, and my second fic, wish me luck! I will _try _to update at least once every two weeks, though I mostly likely won't. I am a lazy person, and I have to start getting ready for school. Feel free to give me any ideas as well. 3 Also, Elizabeth will be Wolfram's sister in this fic. Also, I'm making Elizabeth look more like Wolfram. Elizabeth is not an OC, for those of you who don't know, though I'm sure the majority of you do, and Conrad isn't going to be Wolfram's and Gwendal's brother. The beginning will start out a bit slow, but I hope you bear with me!

**Chapter One:**

"_So Conrad, what countries haven't we allied with yet?" Yuuri asked._

"_Just one left, Your Majesty," Conrad replied, "It's another demon kingdom. Older than our kingdom. We sent them a letter requesting to be their ally. Just this morning, we got a reply. They said that they'll be our ally, but on one condition."_

_Yuuri smiled, "Go on, how bad can it be?"_

"_They requested that you marry their daughter, Elizabeth." Conrad handed Yuuri a picture of her._

"_Oh my…"_

_x x x _

_Yuuri tucked stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear. _She's beautiful_, Yuuri thought. _I would love to marry her_. Elizabeth smiled gently and looked at the scenery around them. They were in the palace gardens right now and she had to admit, she was impressed at how beautiful the kingdom was. Everything was very organized, and the Maou was clearly respected. But Elizabeth didn't like him. He was too innocent, too dense, and…wimpy. And too affectionate. They were only supposed to get to know each other, but Yuuri had already kissed her._

"_So Elizabeth, what do you think about the marriage?" Yuuri blushed._

The marriage? Oh, I think it's a horrible_, she thought, but said different, "Oh! I think it's a wonderful idea, Your Majesty! Not only will our countries will be allied, we'll be husband and wife! I've always wanted a husband like you!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She blushed, but with anger, not because she was embarrassed. Who the hell would blush when talking to a wimpy king like _him

_x x x_

"_So Yuuri, what did you think about her?" Conrad asked after Elizabeth left. Yuuri blushed, "Oh. I would love to marry her. I think she's really pretty and she's very kind as well!"_

_Conrad nodded in approval, "That would be expected of Elizabeth. She did win the Shin Makoku beauty pageant after all."_

* * *

One of the maids knocked at Elizabeth's bedroom door, "Elizabeth?" she called, "We need to prepare for your big day. Your mom is waiting for you." After hearing no reply, she opened the bedroom door. "Oh Elizabeth! Wake up! It's past your waking time." The maid pulled off the covers, only to find a body pillow. "Oh...God. Where did she go?!" 

x x x

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! ELIZABETH?!" Cheri's frantic eyes searched for her daughter. Just a week ago, Elizabeth had been engaged to the 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri. Elizabeth was strongly against the engagement, but Cheri's husband demanded that the Maou marry his daughter if he wanted to be their ally. Since Yuuri was determined to bring peace to the world, he agreed. In two days, the wedding will be held in Shin Makoku, but Elizabeth was no where to be found.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Cheri was on the verge of tears, "Oh, Wolfie! What are we going to do?! I can't find Elizabeth anywhere? We need to choose a wedding dress for her!"

Wolfram sighed, "What does it matter? She always runs away. She didn't want to marry the Maou, either. I wouldn't blame her; he looks like such a wimp! At least he looks like that in the photo. Besides, it's just an alliance; our country is ok by itself."

"You don't understand Wolfie!!" Cheri took a hold of Wolfram's shoulder and shook him like a rag doll "It would be embarrassing! We were the ones to request-- no, demand a marriage! Our pride and the Maou's pride would be greatly hurt! I was also looking forward to Elizabeth's wedding!"

"Well, what can I do about it?" Wolfram brushed his mom's hands off, looking annoyed.

"You can't DO anything Wolfie! You have to help me look for Elizabeth!" Cheri cried.

"Sorry, I'm busy. I need to train my troops."

Just then, one of the soldiers looking for Elizabeth appeared. "My Lady, Your Excellency! Elizabeth is no where to be found! But we do have a rough location of where she is. We have no clue how she got there, but she is apparently is in a human territory three days away!" the soldier exclaimed dramatically.

Cheri was speechless, "SO WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" she yelled.

The soldier was surprised by Cheri's blatant anger, "Well, we just had a meeting ago….and…we...We as in your husband and the council," the soldier kept stammering, much to Cheri's and Wolfram's disdain.

"Just spit it out!" Wolfram snapped.

"Yes Your Excellency!" the soldier saluted, "We think that Wolfram should dress up like Elizabeth and marry the Maou himself!"

Wolfram was speechless, "Bull…shit?"

"Why, that's a splendid idea!" Cheri grinned, back to her old cheerful self. "I've always wished Wolfie-chan was a girl!"

"No!" Wolfram yelled with terror, "I have too much pride to do something like that!" He 'hmphed', turned on his heels, and went off to the direction of his troops. Cheri grabbed Wolfram's wrists and pulled him into a hug, squishing his fragile face between her large breasts.

"ARGH! Mom! No!" the blond prince roughly pushed his mom away, "Just no!"

"Wolfie, please!" His mom pleaded "I'll buy you that sword you've always wanted! Besides, you'll only have to do this until Elizabeth appears! You can just sneak out during the night, and you and Elizabeth will switch places!"

"No." Wolfram said firmly.

"I'll buy you a new nightgown. The frilly blue one with the ribbons! I'll get Gwendal, to knit you bearbee plushies!"

Wolfram blushed, "Mother..."

"Think about Gwendal's forehead! All the wrinkles! Think about how mad your father will be!"

_Man, moms are so annoying, _Wolfram thought grimly, "Ok fine! But only until my idiot of a sister shows up!"

Cheri's face broke into a smile, "Thank you so much Wolfram! I love you!"

"Well I don't love you," Wolfram sneered.

"Don't be like that!" Cheri said, then dragged Wolfram away to her bedroom to give the blond a make-over.

x x x

"Wow Wolfie! You make such a beautiful girl!" Cheri squealed. Wolfram muttered a string of curses, _How the hell did I get myself into this?_

"What was that Wolfie?" His mom asked gleefully. "How about we work on your manners now? I think we should do that. We need to make you sound more like Elizabeth."

* * *

Wow. Even I thought that it was crappy. But I looked forward to your criticism & whatever you throw at me :D I'm also looking for a BETA reader. If you're interesed, please message me or leave a review.

-Harshmellows


	2. Wedding

**A/N:** Thank you for the suggestions and reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. I'll try to go more in-depth into the story, and make it seemed less rushed. It's just that if stories have too much detail, I get bored a quarter ways through and stop reading it. I hope you guys understand (: I am also sorry if the first chapter made absolutely no sense. Man I need to take writing lessons. My writing seems extremely n00bie. Thank you **K-Shee **for being my BETA reader!

Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ah Wolfie!" Cheri screeched, throwing what seemed like rose confetti around. "It looks so beautiful on you! It makes your skin look much more creamy and soft! Why I could almost marry you!" Wolfram twitched at the thought of marrying his own mother. He wondered how his father survived courting her and marrying her. Maybe she had him brainwashed or something. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. Wolfram wanted to stay single for the rest of his life. Or at least until he knew that his mother wouldn't manage it for him.

As of now, Wolfram was wearing a knee length, black frilly dress with spaghetti straps, and a large crimson bow on the front. His mother kept a whole room full of clothing from when she was younger. All of them dresses, and VERY revealing. His arms were covered with goose bumps, and he felt very naked. Whenever a breeze blew he would be able to feel it…in the wrong places. "You're crazy, mother." He huffed, sticking his nose in the air.

"Yes! Craaaazy for yoooouuu!" She sang, twirling around in happiness.

Just a day and a half ago, his sister Elizabeth ran away from the engagement with the Maou. Of course, Wolfram had been chosen to marry the Maou himself because of his skin, features, and petite body. (not only that, but he looks like sex. On a stick.)

Cheri placed her hands on Wolfram's hips, and Wolfram automatically backed away to a corner, "No, no, no! Han- hands off!" He stuttered, "Stop it! Hands off my body!"

Cheri pouted, "Fine, be that way! But at least put on this wig!" She pulled out a blond wig (out of nowhere, mind you) that looked very similar to Elizabeth's hair, and pulled it on to her son's head. Wolfram slapped her hands away, "I'll do it myself!"

"Ok Wolfie-chaan!" Cheri said in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to go down for dinner now! Come down stairs when you're done," Cheri looked at Wolfram who was in front of the mirror, "…admiring yourself. We can work on your manners! Make you stop acting like a man, and more like a woman! Not that you're manly, if you find that offensive!"

The blond brushed imaginary dust off his dress, "I think you should get out, mother." _Before I break your neck_, Wolfram thought, brimming with satisfaction and relief.

"Ah, yes, yes! Bye Wolfie!"

"Your Majesty!!" Gunter crashed into Yuuri, "You're getting married! OH WHAT HAVE WE BECOME? What about me?"

"What about you?" Yuuri was ticked, in about a day, Elizabeth-san and he will be married. He wanted some time alone so he could think about ways to impress her. He needed to think of names for their future children, and he needed to find himself a decent outfit. "Gunter, what about the wedding preparations?"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Gunter cried. "It's doing great! I've already sent out all the invitations, the servants are just adding the finishing touches. You will not be disappointed! And the wedding cake! My, oh my, it's very big and beautiful!" Gunter used his hands to show the double black how big the cake was, "Isn't it marvelous?!"

"I don't know, Gunter," Yuuri tried his best to stay calm, "From what I know, it seems just about as big as your mouth." Yuuri was trying to tell Gunter to shut up, but it doesn't seem to be working. Yuuri learned a lot from Gunter, but there were times when he just couldn't stand him.

"Are you trying to say it is small, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked, "Oh you are so kind! Trying to say that the cake is small without hurting anyone's feelings! I am truly honored to serve a Maou like you!"

Yuuri sweatdropped and slowly shook his head. Gunter, apparently dancing about the room with pink diamonds floating around him (think Major Armstrong), had been too busy to notice.

**

* * *

**

**Wedding day;;**

"This is undignified. Why can't ride on my own horse?" Wolfram asked, straightening out his white wedding gown.

"Don't be so stupid Wolfram." Cheri sighed, and pushed Wolfram into the carriage, "This gown is made out of extremely expensive and fine silk. It would ruin the dress if you were to ride a horse. In fact, I can't even let you sit, the outer layering will crinkle."

Wolfram, though appearing calm, was extremely nervous. He normally would lash out at the nearest person if he was nervous, but his mom said that it was un-lady like. His face was covered with a veil so that his eyes or facial expressions wouldn't give any of his emotions. Not to mention he was self-conscious. They tailor who made and designed this dress made it fit perfectly fit Wolfram's slim hips, but he made the chest area big so his mom could fit awkwardly huge apples in there. Man, was being female hard. Wolfram thought that he didn't need a bra because he didn't have visible nipples, but his mom insisted. She's worried that they might fall out, or turn out lopsided.

x x x

You could fit a baseball into Yuuri's open mouth without touching any of his teeth. _I never realized that Elizabeth was so beautiful. _Even though Yuuri could only see "Elizabeth's" body, he could tell that she was much more beautiful than when he first met her.

Wolfram wondered if Yuuri always looked like this, all wide mouthed, with a flushed face, "Hey, wimp."

Yuuri wiped his drool on his sleeve, "Don't call me wimp!"

The blond smiled, though it wasn't visible, Yuuri blushed, "Okay, Your Majesty." Wolfram said in an Elizabeth-like voice. He took a hold of Yuuri hand, and pulled him towards the wedding area. Yuuri squeezed his soon-to-be-bride's hand, "You're so pretty, Elizabeth." Wolfram spluttered, "Eh?! Don't talk to me like that pipsqueak!"

The Maou was offended, Elizabeth didn't act like that when they first met, "Who are you calling pipsqueak?!" Yuuri retorted, "I think I am taller than you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuuri-san!" Wolfram patted Yuuri's shoulder and said dramatically, "It's just that I'm so nervous!!" _'I hope the wimp buys it'_

Yuuri gave a nervous smile, "Oh that's fine, Elizabeth-san!" Wolfram smirked, _'How cute. Forgiving someone so easily. A definite wimp.'_

"Are you ready for your wedding, Yuuri-san?"

"Of course, Ulrike-sama!"

Ulrike smiled gently, "And I believe you wanted to follow the procedure you would've done on Earth?"

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

After receiving everyone's attention, Yuuri knelt down on one knee and held out a ring to Wolfram, "Will you marry me, Elizabeth?"

"I believe that's the reason why I'm here, wimp." Wolfram replied.

Yuuri was surprised at how slow Elizabeth could be, "Yes, I realize that, _pipsqueak_," the Maou hissed, "But just go along with it, will you?"

_But, but…I'm supposed to call you pipsqueak…,_ Wolfram thought, "Okay. Fine. Why I would _love_ to marry you, Yuuri-heika!!" Wolfram emphasized the word 'love'. (a/n: gee, how plastic) Yuuri smiled in approval and slipped a golden ring onto Wolfram's finger, and Wolfram did the same for Yuuri. The Maou signaled Ulrike with his eyes.

"Will you, Yuuri-heika," Ulrike coughed to make sure that everyone's attention was on them,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman," Wolfram's eye twitched, "in holy matrimony." The priestess turned to Yuuri.

"Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Demon King, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Ulrike turned towards Wolfram, "Elizabeth von Bielefeld, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in hearth, and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

_Well what kind of bullshit is this? _Wolfram didn't know what to say, but since Yuuri said 'I do', Wolfram decided that he should too, "I do."

"Repeat after me," Ulrike instructed. "I, Yuuri Shibuya, take you Elizabeth von Bielefeld, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." _'Luckily, I won't have to die to get away from the wimp by the time Elizabeth arrives.'_

Yuuri repeated the vow, and when it was Wolfram's turn, so did he.

"I ask you to place the ring on her and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Yuuri slipped it on Wolfram's slender finger and repeated the vow. Wolfram also took the other ring and slipped it on Yuuri. When it came to the vows, though, he stuttered a bit. It felt so wrong. This wasn't a real pledge. And it wasn't his ring either.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Ulrike announced happily and shaking Wolfram out of his thoughts.

Yuuri blushed, but lifted up his bride's, and gave Wolfram a quick kiss on the lips. _She's so beautiful I can't stand it! _Yuuri intended to give Elizabeth a nice, long, and passionate kiss, but that didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. Cheers, whistles, and applauses, and wishes of luck for the newly wed couple filled the halls.

"Oh, Wolfi—Er! Elizabeth! I'm so happy for you!" Cheri screamed from the top of her lungs.

* * *

Thank you for reading…R&R, you too silent readers ;D I know all about my story's favorites and alerts wink I'll be starting school tomorrow, so updates will take much longer (:

-Harshmellows


	3. Feelings!

**A/N: **Looks like Harshmellows/Frequency is back in service. Please note that I have no clue where my BETA reader went -laugh-, I forget most of the chracters in KKM, and how this story was going to turn out. I'm also using plain old Wordpad, so please excuse any grammatical errors and typos I made. This is for everyone who have waited patiently for a crappy little update. I love you guys. xD Wow. I didn't think I would actually update ! -laugh-

* * *

Oooh, _yes_. Wolfram was a pissed little boy-- if you could say that-- right about now. Nothing was going as he planned it to. Oh _noo_. Yuuri, A.K.A. "Stupid Little Shit, wimp, etc.," had started making some daring advances on Wolfram for the past week. For example... On their wedding night. You wouldnt **believe** how much Yuuri wanted to have sex with Wolfram. He barely **knew** the Demon King, for Gods sake! He left Wolfram alone for a day or so after he nearly killed Yuuri with a fork. Other times, the blond would wake up in Yuuris arm, and not be able to escape from his grasp. Or while he was signing documents, he could feel Yuuris dark eyes staring holes into his back.

And no, that was not the worst of it! Wolfram would be half asleep in Yuuris arm, and find his mates warmth _comforting._ Other times, he would find the Demon Kings antics insanely adorable, and even blush at the thought! Wolfram would find himself caring more, and more for Yuuri.

Yes, life was tough... But the sword his mother had promised him. It'll all be worth it in the end. He hoped.

x x x

Wolfram sighed with pleasure. This was most definately his favourite time of day. Where he could relax in the baths far from prying eyes. A best of all, faaar from Yuuri. He was just about to strip when he heard a voice of someone he really did not want to hear at this time. Especially when he was going to have 'Wolfram-time.' '_Augh! Its the stupid little shit! Noooo.' _

"Good morning, Elizabeth-san! What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Yuuri smiled brightly, the corner of his eyes slightly crinkling. Wolfram blushed instantly as he thought of what was hidden under the towel around Yuuris waist. '_If only Elizabeth-san wasn't so beautiful... Everytime I see her, my brain just turns into mush, and I say stupid things, or I smile stupidly.'_

_'Wow! What a freaking wimp. I wonder if he notices that his hands are shaking.' _It was very early-- 5 AM, to be exact. Wolfram felt undignified using the womens baths, so he woke up extra early to use the mens bath. But, yay! Who did he have to meet here? The goddam Maou. Wolfram narrowed his eyes, smirking when he saw his 'husband' fidget under his gaze-- his blush disappearing. "Well... I just came to take a bath...Why are you up so early, Yuuri?"

"I couldn't sleep. A lot of things have been on my mind lately," --_you for example--_ "And Elizabeth, the women's bath is just across...This is the men's," Yuuri laughed quietly to himself, "Not that I'm complaining, of course! If you would like to join me..."

_'Join you? Oh never. Not even in your dreams. Whyy, Yuuri! Must you torture me so? I just want you to shut up and leave me alone! Run off a bridge, why dont you?' _"Eep! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize. This palace is huge-- I just can't seem to remember my way." Wolfram blushed, a fake-ish blush, of course. Being invited to bathe with Yuuri?! Aahh. Wolfram just wanted to run away and kill Elizabeth.

"Oh, haha. It is pretty big, isnt it? I got lost looking for the washrooms, once..."

"Well, then. I'll be going. I'll see you later, your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Yuuri."

Wolfram turned around on his heels. And guess what just happened to be conveniently placed under his feet? A bar of soap. He let out a little gasp of surprise, and scrunched his eyes shut, waiting to connect with the polished marble floors. But it never came. Instead, he landed softly in Yuuri's arms. "Oof!" Wolframs cheeks tinged pink, and he quickly extracted himself from his 'husband.'

"Elizabeth-san! Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, his voice laced with worry. _'Elizabeth... So beautiful when she blushes.'_

"Ahh.." Wolfram was still blushing from his contact with Yuuri. "Yes! Im fine. Thanks so much for catching me. I appreciate it..." The blond quickly gathered up his belongings and pactically sprinted to the women's baths.

"Elizabeth..."

x x x

Wolfram slid down the large mahogany doors, and let out a little scream of fustration. He hated how his stomach tightened around Yuuri. Hated how Yuuri treated him so well. Hated how Yuuri was so extremely stupid! "Man... I should've never agreed to this... Come on Elizabeth. be my knight in shining armour. Come save me before I fall too deep into love with Yuuri."

Wolfram surprised himself. He never thought that he would actually admit his love for Yuuri. The Maou was far too stupid for his liking. And yet, he did. He didn't believe in love. Didn't think that he could fall in love with someone even though he barely knew him. Didn't think that this would happen to him! It was true, though. He would feel happy when Yuuri was with him. The Demon King had this air of innocence. It was almost too much for him to handle. _'I'm gonna go crazy, I swear. Sometimes the wimp just pisses me off, and the majority of the time, I'm helplessly in love with him.'_

* * *

WHOOHOO. Short and crappy updates for the wiiin xDD Sorry for disappointing all you readers. All I could come up with xD ! My BETA-reader ! Come back to meee. I need youuuz ! Give me iddeaass. Make my writers block go away.

**Psst. **Thanks to Inner Pub for pointing out my embarassing mistake. Dx !

- Harshmellows/Freqeuncy


	4. Elizabeth's Return

**A/N:** Whewt ! I updated faster than normal... In my standards, anyways. I just want to rush through this fic and finish it Dx Tehehe OOCness and lameness FTW. Beware.

* * *

Wolfram had to admit, it was quite fun living at the Maou's castle if he knew how to deal with certain things. Dealing with a flirting Yuuri is a piece of cake now. All you do is flirt back! Flustered Yuuri will be leaving you in no time. It was cute, and Wolfram would run up to Yuuri and give him a quick hug from behind before he ran off to the garden, to drown himself in his thoughts about Yuuri.

x x x

"Nnhhh..." Wolfram fluttered his eyes open and tried to escape Yuuri's grasp without waking him. Ever since the blond had developed a habit for beating Yuuri up in his sleep, the Demon King would tightly wrap his arms and legs around Wolfram, not allowing any space for the blond to move, or ever breathe for that matter. Moving would only make the Maou's grip tighter. Now Wolfram could not get out of bed unless he woke Yuuri. He breathed in Yuuri's scent and snuggled him for a while before he whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Yuu-kun! Could you loosen you grip a little? I want to get up..."

"Mhmmm. Good morning, Elizabeth-san," Yuuri mumbled sleepily. But instead of loosening his grip, he tightened it. "How was your sleep?"

"Ackk... Yuuri! I can't... breathe!" Wolfram gasped. _'I am going to die before Elizabeth comes to save me.'_

"Oh! Elizabeth-san! I'm sorry! I didn't notice..." Yuuri let out a weak chuckle. 'Elizabeth' waved it off. "It's fine. I'm still alive."

Yuuri smiled brightly. Yuuri was a very happy boy right now. Elizabeth had finally started to loosen up, and show feelings towards him. This relationship actually might work! He did a slient cheer. _'Great job Yuuri! Keep it up. Elizabeth-san will be rightfully yours in no time at all!'_

"I'll see you at breakfast, Your Majesty," Wolfram said, and he was off to the baths. The women's bath and his life wasn't too bad afterall.

x x x

_'Once I get my hands on her...' A watch gaurd had notified Cheri of a woman's figure on a white stallion on the horizon, and Cheri immediatly reconized the figure. She walked stiffly towards the stallion, an aura of anger wafting about her. "Elizabeth! How dare you! And on your Wedding Day! You dare show your face now?!" Elizabeth gracelessly slid off her horse, landing in a heap by her mom's feet. Shakingly, Elizabeth staggered up, a look of defiance in her eyes._

_"Mom. I would have expected a different greeting from you, knowing that I disappeared without a trace for well over a week. And all you care about is my marriage with the Maou? What kind of mother are you? It was a petty alliance. We did not need one."_

_"If you have not noticed yet, __**Elizabeth**__," Cheri spat her Elizabeth's name with such venom, that her daughter flinched. "The Maou's kingdom is growing at a rapid speed. We do not now when this alliance will come in handy, but it is better to be safe than sorry, naturally. Not only that, it was time for you to marry. Even you said that you would not wed a man that was less superior than yourself. Who's better than the Demon King himself? Thanks to you disappearing, we had to send your brother in your place. Dressed as a girl. I expect you to go take your rightful place in no more than three days."_

_Elizabeth snorted, "More superior?! I find that highly offensive, Mother. You wouldn't know how much of a dimwit the Demon King was-- if you could even call him that. He's absolutely disgraceful. And flirting when he didn't even know me? Pathetic. You do not own me. I have my own life, do not tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me."_

_Cheri slapped Elizabeth, her green eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm your mother. And yes! That does mean I am the boss of you! You will do what I say, no exceptions. Go pack and eat dinner. I will be sending Wolfram a messenger bird to inform him of your return. Do not disappoint me again, Elizabeth. I warn--"_

_Before Cheri could finish her scentence, Elizabeth was huffing in anger and walking towards the castle. 'Stupid...Cheri never let me do what I wanted to. I suppose I should go save Wolfram from his misery, though. It is my fault that he is in this. I may hate everyone in this pathetic so called family, but Wolfram is a minor exception. I could hurt Yuuri's feelings...Make him file a divorce.' Elizabeth smirked._

_Cheri sighed. She could never fully control her very own daughter. Even Wolfram had more control over her daughter. 'Maybe I'm not a good mother. I know for a fact that by the time Wolfram returns, he won't be talking to me. What kind of mother am I? Both my children hate me.' The Queen dragged her feet towards her studies, sighing dejectedly every so often. 'I might as well get start on the letter.'_

_**Dear Wolfie-chan,**_

_**Mother misses you. I'm extremely sorry for putting you into a situation like this. It's lonely without you at the castle. I guess this is good news for you. Elizabeth just returned home earlier this morning, and she is doing fine. We have both agreed that she will take your place within three days time. I will send you another letter as soon we are ready for the switch. Take care until then, Wolfie-chan.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mother.**_

_**P.S. Burn this. We wouldn't want anyone to know of our little scheme, would we?**_

_Cheri called a guard over. "Would you please send this message to Wolfram by bird? Make sure your timing is correct so that only Wolfram would notice the message. We wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious of our little Wolie-chan."_

* * *

Yay! Well, this chapter was quite short, but atleast I updated, right? Sorry for all the cheesy little things I added in this fic. I realize this story is developing quite fast, and the details are quite superficial...But I'm still developing as a writer. Criticism and ideas are always open. :D Sorry for any grammatical errors and typos I made.

- Harshmellows/Frequency xD


	5. Two Elizabeths!

**A/N:** Whewt. Another update. :D Boy, am I on a roll, or what? Enjooy. Special thanks to my BTEA reader, hearmelaugh.

* * *

It was exactly 3:44 PM when Wolfram got the first letter from his so-called 'mom'.

_**Dear Wolfie-chan,**_

_**Mother misses you. I'm extremely sorry for putting you in a situation like this. It's lonely without you at the castle. I guess this will be good news for you. Elizabeth just returned home earlier this morning, and she is doing fine. We have both agreed that she will take your place within three days' time. I will send you another letter as soon we are ready for the switch. Take care until then, Wolfie-chan.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mother.**_

_**P.S. Burn this. We wouldn't want anyone to know of our little scheme, would we?**_

And it was exactly 9:12 PM when he received the second letter.

_**Dear Wolfie-chan,**_

_**I hope you have already received the first letter I sent you. Anywho, it is confirmed that Elizabeth will be taking your place tonight! No sense in keeping my lovely Wolfie-chan from his lovelier mother! The meeting place will be in your bedroom, if that is O.K. She will be bringing you your uniform, so you can change before you leave the Maou's Kingdom. Also, if Yuuri-sama were to walk into the room, you can say that you are Elizabeth's brother. I will take care of the palace guards, so there is no need to worry about that. A horse will be located half a mile from the Palace. Is everything clear? Good. Can't wait to have you back at the palace. The palace maids will have a feast prepared for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mother**_

_Ho..._

_Ly..._

_Crap._

At that moment, Yuuri popped into the bedroom. "Hello, Elizabeth!"

"Ack!" Wolfram let out a tiny scream of terror and dropped the letters. He quickly bent down to pick them up, "Oh! Ha...ha. Your Majesty... Haha." Wolfram let out a stifled laugh. "What brings you here?"

"What's that, Elizabeth?" Yuuri asked, pointing at the letters. "Let me see." He walked towards 'Elizabeth.'

"NO! I mean, no. No, no. It really does not have anything to do with you." Wolfram was glaring at Yuuri, sending him telepathic messages. _Go away! Go away! Go away! _Unfortunately for him, Yuuri (who had problems understanding his _own_ mind) could not fully comprehend Wolfram's brain-wave message. So he resorted to shooting fiery canon balls out of his eyes.

"Elizabeth-san... Are you okay?" Yuuri asked shakingly.

"Yes, I am!" Wolfram snapped, "I'm having some alone time, thank you very much!"

"Ahaha... Woah. Not the greeting I expected from you." Yuuri smiled kindly, as if he totally understood what Wolfram was going through. "Anywho, I just came up to tell you that I won't be sleeping in the bedroom tonight. I have a lot of work, so I will be in the study. Conrad is being a cruel nanny, and won't let me have the sleep I need. If you need me, don't hesitate to find me in the study."

"Of course!" Wolfram patted Yuuri on the back, "I'm sure you'll do great..." The blond's sentence trailed off as he half-patiently waited for Yuuri to get the hell out.

"Hmm. Don't I get a hug before I go off to do my work?" Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

_'If it'll make you leave, sure!' _Wolfram gave Yuuri a quick hug. "Now you go have fun doing your work, Yuuri."

"See you, Elizabeth." And so, Yuuri merrily skipped away, singing about his wonderful wife.

Wolfram sighed, and quickly stuffed the letters under his bed. He knew there was no point in sending his mother a messenger bird-- Cheri would have no objections from him. All he could do was wait for Elizabeth to arrive. At least something was working out well, though. Yuuri would be in his study, and wouldn't come rushing in the moment Elizabeth arrived... He hoped.

x x x

Knocks on the window of his bedroom. _Knock, knock, knock._ Wolfram immediately shot up off the bed and ran to open the window. "Elizabeth!" He cried. Oh how happy he was that he would finally be able to leave this 'hell hole'. He had to admit, though. He would definitely miss the wimpy Demon King.

"Wolfram!" Elizabeth whispered excitedly. "How are you? Everything O.K.? The wimpy man making weird advances on you?"

Wolfram blushed. He was happy that Elizabeth wasn't able to notice it-- it was too dark. "No, not at all. I do feel sorry for you, Yuuri is quite stupid."

Sighs. "Oh, yes, I'm quite aware of that. But not to worry! I will be joining you soon, my brother. That negligee looks good on you, I might add." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly...

"Elizabeth!" cried a singsong voice as the bedroom door opened. "I forgot a document here. Just came to get it..."

'HOLY CRAP. GOOD SON OF ABRAHAM." Three simultaneous cries.

"EHH? Two Elizabeths under one roof?" Oh yes. Yuuri was insanely confused. Could he be hallucinating? An Elizabeth with green eyes, and another one with blue eyes?

Elizabeth stuttered to make a valid excuse. "This is my brother!" She pointed to Wolfram.

_'Elizabeth, you idiot! I'm a __**girl**__, remember?'_

Yuuri whispered, "How can that be? You're both...girls!"

"Yuuri! Get. OUT!" Wolfram snarled. He wouldn't have any of this. Not right now. "You may come back in 30 seconds." Yuuri, being the good little boy he was, did exactly as told. As soon as Yuuri was out of the room, Wolfram grabbed his uniform from Elizabeth and quickly put it on. He handed the negligee to Elizabeth. "Here! You can keep this." As soon as Wolfram was done dressing, Yuuri walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Uuuh.." '_Could've sworn the Elizabeth I was married to had green eyes, not blue eyes. Especially weird since that boy over there now has green eyes. Where did the second Elizabeth go? And that boy. Augh. My brain hurts. Too much information to process at the same time.'_

Wolfram cleared his throat, "Hello, Your Majesty. I am Elizabeth's brother."

"If you were her brother, why were you dressing as a _second _Elizabeth, and how did you get past the guards?" Yuuri asked. Yuuri normally would have screamed for Conrad, but his mind was frazzled by the pretty-boy! Overload.

"Guards? I didn't notice any." Wolfram lied, "As for the drag, please excuse that. I heard a rumor that I wouldn't be able to get into the palace unless I was dressed as a girl. I just happen to look somewhat like Elizabeth."

"..."

"Elizabeth looks like she's in great condition! Now if you will excuse me..." Wolfram ran out the bedroom door, and far away from the Palace-- where his horse would be located. A "Bye!" could be heard before Wolfram completely disappeared.

"..."

* * *

Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. :D

- Harshmellows/Frequency


End file.
